Oblivion
by HoneyyBey
Summary: "There's no lovin without losin'; There's no livin' without bruisin'; There's no limit, no delusion; Sweet oblivion." Abandoned in a shack in Wakanda without a trace of both her memory and her identity, she is on a limitless journey to find herself. Based loosely on the song "Oblivion (Creation)" from the album TRIP
1. Waking Up In Wakanda

Her body jolted upright not giving herself time to adjust to her surroundings, she let her feet guide her through the tidy shack and into the busy bustle. Instead of the city life she was accustomed to, it seemed more like she was in the country side. No roads, no billboards, no streetlights, nothing. Just people, walking around comfortably clad in traditional garb that she had never seen before-well, not that she remembered. She ran barefoot down the busy streets, having no idea where she was going. As she ran, people cleared the way for her not wanting to be tackled in the street by the crazy woman. Her eyes were wild, she was dressed in a simple pair of black leggings and a white camisole that she was sure she had not put on herself. Her neatly twisted locks fell passed her backside, and swayed side to side as she ran.

The more she ran more that she realized that she didn't know exactly where she was running from…and even where she was going. The brown skinned woman skidded to a halt when she saw the biggest animal she has ever seen in her life staring right back at her. She looked around and noticed that she was not in the busy area she was in before, but now in what looks more like farmland. The rhinoceros that stared her down simply huffed before turning its back and trotting slowly in the opposite direction. Her mouth hung open as she struggled to regulate air into her lungs.  
"Ay!" A voice called out, forcing her to spin around to face the mysterious person. There stood two women clad in red and silver armor, both clutching spears and had matching shaved heads. The women stood tall and strong, making her want to cower back. But, she held her ground, internally quivering in fear. Just then, the two women approached her and the one in the front- obviously the leader- spoke clearly with a cold tone. Again, the words flew in one ear and out of the other as she could not understand the foreign language that was being spoken to her.

She, unsure of what to say, just looked between the two women silently. She decided to say something in a desperate hope that they spoke English. "I-I…" She stuttered breathlessly. At those two simple words, the two armored women looked at each other with wide eyes.

"An American" The richer toned warrior with the intricate tattoos on her head whispered to the lighter woman. "W'Kabi!" She shouted, and not even a full second later a man was emerging from a door. The man had to be 6'4 at least with clear dark skin and what looked like a blanked wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He stalked up behind the two women and glared down at the intruder menacingly.

"Who are you" He commanded in a deep tone that made the woman noticeably flinch.

"I-I don't know" She stammered, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart. The three Wakandan warriors looked at each other with a face of disbelief. The male, known as W'Kabi, turned to the lighter toned armored woman and told her something in a different language that made her nod and run off. "I don't remember who I am or how I got here… I don't even know what _here_ is…." She paused looking around for emphasis. "Where am I?"

"You are in Wakanda. Can you tell me how you ended up here…on our plot?" The woman now spoke with a softer tone that made the intruder relax a bit.

"I woke up in a home in the main streets, and I panicked and ran until I saw that rhino. I thought it would attack, so I stopped running, but it just walked away" She pointed at the rhino that roamed aimlessly. She was about to speak again, but she was interrupted by the sound of some sort of chiming, alert noise. Both the armored woman and W'Kabi pressed a button on their beaded bracelets and held their arms together. Moments later, a figure shot out.

The unidentified woman gasped as what she saw, but stayed quiet as the holographic voice spoke.

"W'Kabi, Okoye" The voice greeted, and the two warriors bowed their heads briefly before turning their attention back to the holographic image. " **What is this I hear about an American showing up at the Border**?" The newly crowned King questioned his two most trusted warriors in their native tongue.

Okoye's eyes flickered to the side to greet the face of the dirty, shocked woman. She was silent, her chest still heaving from her wild run. " **Yes, my King. She showed up about five minutes ago, filthy and scared for her life. She does not remember who she is or where she is from** "

" **I do not believe her** " W'Kabi spat. The mysterious woman jumped in fright as the declaration the strong man spat out even though she could not understand what he had said. W'Kabi's glare was as cold as ice- maybe even colder, and she could not help but to cower even farther back into the shell of herself. " **What shall we do with her?** "

" **Bring her to me** " The King commanded. The warriors' icy glare turned even colder as they stalked menacingly towards her.

* * *

 **Bolded words represent Xhosa!**

 **Let me know if you liked it 3**

 _Her_ _ **identity will be revealed either next chapter or the following...or that following. Or sometime soon lol.**_


	2. Power of Bast

She was heavily chained as she was surrounded by warrior men who were all dressed in the same attire as W'Kabi. Since she was so short compared to the men who literally stood at each point around her, she couldn't even see where she was or where she was going. She only walked in the correct direction due to the rough hand that was slapped on her shoulder. She wondered if this was how they treated all of their _guests_.

There was a loud creaking sound that echoed through the long corridor that they walked down and she knew they were entering some sort of hall. As the small group entered said hall, the warriors that surrounded her scattered into their positions around the room and stood guard. The nameless woman gasped lowly as she took a look around at the large room that was open due to the floor length windows. The room was furnished with some sort of chairs that formed an open oval with the opening facing the door. Though it seemed impossible, she felt even more intimidated by the amount of men and women who were dressed like Okoye and W'Kabi respectively. Was all of this for… _her_?

Sitting in the head chair was a tall man with the skin of milk chocolate and a nicely trimmed goatee. He sported black robed with silver detailing, simple black trousers and his feet clad in open toes sandals. Next to him was a woman who screamed everything of elegance and grace dressed in a simple rose gold colored dress and matching headwrap. There were about seven others present seated in the oval seats, all staring at her hesitantly.

The mysterious woman soon realized that she was being put on a trial and tried to turn around and run out. Okoye moved swiftly and flung her spear, holding it directly in front of the doors they had just entered from moments ago.

"Stop" A voice commanded from somewhere in the room. It was such a voice that she felt the power from the words, obviously from a male, grab ahold of her limbs and hold them in place. She shivered under the command yet still managed to turn and face the throne. The man suddenly rose to his full height her eyes absently raised following his alignment. He flawlessly glided down the small walkway and stood right before her. Her being so close to such a power made her gaze drop as a form of submission. "Who are you and what are you doing in Wakanda?" The heavily accented man questioned with bass outlining his voice.

With her head still bowed, she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to force her memories back. She repeated words like _home_ , _mom_ , _father_ , _school_ and _name_ in her mind, but nothing came up. It was all blank. She couldn't formulate any connections and images to the words and it was causing her to panic. The King waited patiently for a response before he started to get anxious. With his heightened abilities, he was able to hear the hard pounding of her heart. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her quickening pulse.

She was _terrified_.

The Queen stood so quickly that her chair fumbled backward and landed loudly against the solid black tiled floor. She rushed down to stand next to her son and hovered over the mysterious woman. "Speak child!" She impatiently demanded, making the prisoner flinch.

"I don't remember anything" She whispered with her voice quaking.

"Nothing?! Not even a name?! Do you think we are fools?!" The Queen shouted. The council members nodded in agreement. They were all thinking the same thing.

"W-W-No! Of cour-" she was cut off.

"Then do not treat us as so! Tell us who you are, _now_ ".

… One could count twenty seconds and still would hear no response. That is exactly what the King had done.

"If you are some type of agent, you better let us know now before you never see your country again" The Queen threatened, knowing it was an empty threat. She would never subject someone to death, only if her dear son ruled it.

When the woman _still_ didn't respond, the Queen looked towards Okoye and nodded at her. Okoye held her spear at her side and moved to flank the King. The whole time, the King had been eyeing the woman trying to find some clue or resolution to why she had come, but he found nothing. He wanted to ask her to show one thing, but he thought against it. She couldn't be…could she?

"Okoye" T'Challa voiced lowly. He just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, my King". King?! At the sudden revelation, the mysterious woman whined softly. She was on trial, in front of a _King_. At this point, she was sure she was not going to live to see the next day. I mean, would she really believe herself if she was a king and an outsider showed up in her country claiming to not know anything about himself? Absolutely not.

"Unchain her, General. There's something I want to see" He requested. Okoye eyed him warily, as did the rest of the Dora Milaje, but still did as she was told.

As the chains fell, the mysterious woman moved slowly to not make any sudden movements. She brought her hands in front of her and rubbed at her sore wrists.

"Miss…can you do something for me" T'Challa asked cautiously. He outreached a hand and tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. Her eyes flickered to the audience around her but settled back to the man she learned was the King. T'Challa dropped his hands to his side and straightened up his posture.

" **Who are you?** " He barked in his native tongue. " **Bast, I humbly ask you to come to us and send us a sign that this woman is one of your own** ". At the sudden proclamation, everyone in the room suddenly crossed their arms over their chests and mumbled some sort of chant. The woman, who admittedly did not know the language stood still. If she thought she was terrified before she had no idea what to even call this feeling. No sooner than a nanosecond later, the woman felt the power of his words stir something deep in her veins. Before she even knew what was happening, her arms moved against her will and shaky hands reached her mouth before she tugged down her bottom lip.

 _WAKANDA_


	3. Chapter 3

All throughout the dream, random images swirled all throughout her brain.

 _A black velvet box, opened slowly to reveal a rope gold nameplate chain. Xureila. There was a quick glimpse of an elder swooping the necklace around a neck. The person's eyes trailed up the image in the mirror and she saw a younger version of herself. Her neatly crinkled locks were barely grazed the middle of her back. She wondered how old she was at this time._

 _"_ _ **Umkhulu**_ _[Grandpa]" she gasped, lightly tracing the gold chain with her fingertips. The elderly man behind her grinned widely. He knew she'd love it. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to flaunt this at school" The teen squealed making the elder chuckle._

 _"_ _I do not bring you gifts just for you to show them off,_ _ **omncinici**_ _. They are for you to enjoy… Xurei" He stated in his heavy accent that she absolutely adored, his voice changing as he spoke her name. She peeked up at his reflection through the mirror. As she was about to speak, his image distorted then refocused, but this time with a disfigured face. The teen didn't even have time to process the image before he disappeared altogether._

 _The next thing she knew, she was sitting on a flowery plot…all of which she planted herself. Sitting in front of her was her grandfather's black marble headstone. "Zuberi Keyaan… Loving father, Warrior, and brother. A man of the community whom will be dearly missed". She remembered almost every student from the high school and their parents had attended her grandfather's funeral. He was that important to the community. Throughout the service, she searched for her own parents but, of course, they did not show. They never did._

The sound of metal banging against metal made her heart lurch in her sleep. The sound happened again, this time even louder, and she jerked upright. She had to blink a couple of times to remember where she was. Oh yeah… _Wakanda_. Her hands rubbed at her eyes until she could finally see straight and the first thing she saw was Okoye's warm expression. Xureila sighed in content.

"Expecting someone else?" Okoye joked waving a keycard in front of a little box. There was a loud beep that echoed throughout the room as the heavy metal door began to slide open.

Xureila chuckled lowly, wrapping the blanket she was given tighter around her body, before wobbling to her feet. "Actually, yes. I was preparing to face W'Kabi" She mumbled lowly, just in case he was near.

Okoye walked briskly in front of Xureila, leading her once again to the throne room. Once the doors opened she saw that the room was nearly empty except for the King and a much younger woman. They were speaking in a close circle, but was interrupted by Okoye tapping her spear on the ground twice. The action even making Xureila jump a little.

"Wait, I thought this happened already" She wondered.

"Yes, but you kind of knocked out in the middle of it so we had to postpone… Hence the empty room" Okoye explained briefly before turning to the figures. The American woman _huffed_ before shrugging. She didn't remember blacking out in the middle of a royal court.

"King, Princess" Okoye addressed, crossing her arms over her chest. The royals did the same in response. The teen looked over her shoulder at the King, who was completely frozen. Then looked to Okoye who simply rolled her eyes and walked away. After the trial, they had all sat to discuss what they would do with the woman until they found something out about her. The teen noticed the way the King spoke so delicately about this woman that she could not wait to meet her.

"Sooooo" The Princess drawled with a mischievous smirk on her face. She hopped off of the small platform and glided towards the blanket-clad woman. "You must be the famous nameless" she paused and cackled at her own joke. Xureila couldn't help but to crack a smile at her. She peeked over the teen's shoulder to see the King eyeing her, struggling to fight a smile himself.

"Xureila… I mean I am-I mean, that's me…my name" She stammered, tearing her eyes away from the King. The Princess' smirk got even wider as she took in the look of Xureila's face after looking at her brother.

"Ohhh" She sounded. "Well, I am Shuri… and thisss" she trailed off reaching behind her and grabbing the King by his shirt. He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in as he was literally dragged to the teens side. He almost stumbled, but quickly caught himself. Xureila hid her smile behind the blanket as the King glared at his meddling sister and swatted her hands off of him. He straightened his shirt with a _huff_ making Shuri roll her eyes. He's so dramatic. "My big brother, T'Challa, the King of Wakanda" She introduced.

"King T'Challa" Xureila repeated. She secretly loved the way his name fell from her lips, but she would not dare admit it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you…well formally" She grinned, holding her hand out for him to shake. Instead, the overly charming man slightly twisted her wrist, bringing her hand to his lips where he left a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Yes, it is a pleasure _Xureila_ " He drawled letting his lips brush against the skin of her hand. They stared at each other for a bit without even noticing it until Shuri rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Sickening" She mumbled shaking her head. Xureila's hand dropped from the King's hold and they both cut eyes at the mischievous teen. Shuri challenged them both with an arch of her brow. "Yes…both of you. Now, Xureila- can I call you Rei? I'm gonna call you Rei. Rei, I need you to come with me so we can get you all cleaned up and changed. You have a meeting in fourty five minutes with the Queen." She rambled on, walking on in front of the American woman. Xureila still stood in place utterly confused on literally everything the Princess just said.

Shuri kept rambling until she reached the large, detailed doors of the throne room. She looked behind her and saw Xureila still in the same spot. "Umm, hello. Did you hear everything I said?"

"Not..really" Xureila confessed. T'Challa chuckled behind her.

"Don't worry about her" He whispered in her ear. "She runs everyone off…she can't help it." His hand found its way placed on the small of her back and he helped guide her forward. "She's just so _bossy_ " T'Challa said out loud so Shuri can hear. The teen only responded with the middle finger.

Shuri grabbed the American's arm through the blanked and lightly pulled her along. "Like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted" She paused to look back at her brother for emphasis before turning the corner with the woman in tow. "You have to change and get ready for my mother"

 **Yall I am TERRIBLE at introduction chapters, Im sorry if these first three are super trash but I try to just skip to the good stuff lol. Probably one more cringey chapter until the drama start rollin in.**

 **Stay black, yall lmao.**

 ****** ** _omncinici_** **means 'little one' in Xhosa.**

 ***** Xureila (Zuh-RAY-Luh)**

 **Or Rei (Ray) as Shuri calls her.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Xureila, dear, have a seat" The Queen suggested as soon as I walked into the small office she was in. Princess Shuri closed the door behind me but not before giving me a quick thumbs up. The Queen motioned at the chair across from her, which I gladly took. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked in such a motherly tone. It made the younger woman smile the slightest bit.

How did she know my name so fast? "Umm, better now that I am in fresh clothes. Thank you, by the way." She responded respectfully. The Queen nodded with a small smile grazing her lips. She gathered a large stack of papers before sliding them across the table to the American woman. Xureila hesitantly grabbed the thick stack and sat it down in front of her. At a glance, she was not too sure on what these papers were for, but she did not want to speak on it. She was much too nervous.

"I was able to get these documents, but for only three hours. These are all the files of all of our men and women who were sent out to America on missions. Since you are not completely sure where in America you are from, we have to search through all of them. That's not too bad, but as I mentioned, we only get three hours with this stuff. Okay?" The Queen explained. Xureila nodded. She truly appreciated the fact that the Queen of Wakanda could be doing anything else right now, but instead she is helping her find her identity. Even though it is her duty to make sure her people are safe from the outsiders, Xureila felt as if she was doing her a favor. "Now I am not an expert on accents in America, but I can assure you that you are not from the South. You speak sort of...proper." The Queen observed. She hesitated for a minute, and took a slightly smaller chunk away from the pile. As Xureila noticed, the initial pile she was given was separated into three chunks with differently labeled tabs: West, East, South. The West being the largest, East the middle, then the South being the absolute smallest portion. As more and more time flew by, the Queen realized that this method of searching through every file may have not been the best idea.

Two and a half hours later, they were still thumbing through the East pile. "Umm, Queen" Xureila started.

"Yes, dear" She responded in a monotone. She was obviously hopeless at this point.

"Is there a way we can search their given names through a directory...instead of their American names. From what I saw in my dream, my grandfather's headstone had his birth name... not his assignment name. To be quite honest with you, I don't even know his assignment name" She revealed. The Queen's head shot up.

"He did his mission with a given name?" She whispered in disbelief. "Why?". The American woman shrugged. "Okay, what is his given name?"

"Zuberi Keyaan" She enunciated, trying to perfectly pronounce it as she heard herself say it in the dream. Ever since she had awaken, that image of the elderly man had been swirling in the back of her mind. It was literally the only thing she had of herself. The Queen gasped loudly, holding a hand over her heart. Xureila's face dropped as she immediately thought the worst. She was about to stand to get help, but the Queen held a hand out.

"Bast" the Queen mumbled. "Ok sweetheart, let's find this file" She smiled softly. Ever since the outburst, Xureila had a feeling something bad happened within her family here in Wakanda. Was her grandfather banished from Wakanda? Was he a traitor? Why had the Queen reacted that way? Was something wrong? "Ah!" The Queen exclaimed shuffling through the papers for a quick second before pulling a file. "Would you like to do the honors?" The Queen slyly smirked before handing the stack of papers over.

Wait... honor? Was she missing something? The American woman hesitantly grabbed the manila folder and sat in down atop of the mess of files she already had down in front of her. When she opened it, the first thing she saw was a headshot of her grandfather. She smiled slightly at the image and peeked up to see the Queen smiling at her. Her fingers traced over the photo as if it was like she could feel his presence through the image.

"Go on" The Queen urged, slightly bouncing in her seat. Xureila suddenly got a warm feeling in her heart as she turned the page. This page held a family tree. It started at generations way back, and stopped one line under her grandfather's name.

"Zuberi and Aureila Keyaan" Xureila read aloud. Her grandparents. She smiled slightly at their names, deeming them the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She studied the bracketed chart before zeroing her eyes at something else. The bracketed pair above her grandfather's name branched out slightly to the left where there was another name present. Zuri Keyaan. "Zuri" She whispered. "My grandfather had a sister?" She directed to the Queen.

"No, child. A brother" The Queen chuckled lightly. "He was also sent to America on a seperate mission".

Xureila frowned slightly. She wanted to ask this, but she was not sure if she was ready to know the answer. "W-was he...killed too?" She whispered, not realizing she had already let it slip.

"No" The Queen beamed. "Very much so alive." The American's head rose slightly as she locked eyes with the Queen who was still smiling. Does she know him? "In fact, he returned right after his mission. Now, he is the keeper of our sacred garden" She explained fondly. Xureila didn't know she was crying until the Queen passed her a single tissue.

"Garden" She repeated after the monarch before her. She thought back to her dream about sitting at her father's tombstone and feeling proud that the flowers she planted there were still alive. Suddenly, images of her grandfather on his hands and knees in front of a peachy colored house filled her mind. He pulled and pulled at weeds until the flowers were surrounded by nothing but budded grass. She remembered herself, still a teenager, walking him over a glass of ice water and a hand towel for his face. "I remember him... he loved planting" She voiced, dabbing under her eyes with the tissue. She decided that she wanted to know everything, so she kept looking at the family tree. Under her grandparents' name read a single name: Xariaa. "Xariaa...my mother" She said.

"Do you have any memories about her?" The Queen whispered. Xureila thought deeply just as she did when she was first presented on trial. Nothing.

"Queen, will it be alright if I met Zuri?" She questioned, ignoring what the Queen said. From said dream, she remembered not being surprised that her mother did not attend her grandfather's funeral. Maybe her mother skipped out on a lot in her life. That would explain why she could only recall things about her grandfather.

"Of course so. I would be foolish to not" She responded. She motioned for Xureila to hand over the files that were in front of her and she did. The Queen checked the time on the clock and stood, holding the papers under her arm. "Stay here and I will call on T'Challa to come and get you, ok?"

Xureila nodded with a small smile on her face. "Perfect"


	5. Chapter 5

She was supposed to be taken to the sacred garden, but he had changed his mind for confidentiality reasons. He was, aside very much attracted to her, still extremely cautious. She could have remembered more than her name- and kept quiet about it. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. So instead, he summoned Zuri to somewhere equally important to him- the Panther cliff.

As soon as the American woman stepped from under the cave, her breath had been caught in her throat. Two full hours ago she would have told you the view from the palace's court was stunning, but now she was sure it was this. The greenery was enough to cloud her judgement, but the setting of the sun causing the orange glow throughout the Wakandan empire had her completely enamored.

"This is where my little sister and I played when we were young". His calm voice sort of pulled her from her trance. A small smile toyed at her lips picturing a child version of him running around with a toddler Shuri in tow.

"So beautiful" was all she managed to rasp out. The King, with his full attention focused on the short American beauty before him, smiled to himself. He watched silently as the rays from the hot Africa sun reflected beautifully off of her golden brown skin.

"Radiant" He murmured. Xureila looked away from the view and turned to him slightly. She, of course, heard him but she didn't quite catch that he was calling her radiant- well until she caught his staring eyes. The compliment warmed her, much more so as she didn't feel as radiant as he deemed her to be. She failed, miserably, to hide her growing smile.

The King parted his lips to speak once more, but caught himself hearing footsteps in the short distance. He turned his attention away from the brown-skinned beauty before him and to the opening of the cave that they had came from minutes ago. Just then, Zuri appeared, carrying his infamous pointed shaft. The King, once again, pressed a calloused hand against her back to guide her to the elder.

"My King" Zuri bowed. The young royal crossed his free arm over his chest in their common greeting.

"My most trusted, Zuri" The King acknowledged.

"I was told by your mother to meet you here- said you have someone I need to meet" He announced, gazing his eyes downward to the younger woman's eyes.

"Ohh, yes. Zuri, this is Xureila" The King introuced the two. Zuri flashed the young woman a smile before looking back at his King. "Xureila, Zuri"

"She is beautiful, King" Zuri commented, getting the totally wrong idea of this meeting. Xureila giggled shyly at his mistake, yet did nothing to correct him whereas T'Challa clared his throat with the cutest awkward smile on his face.

"I am honored that you think that, but you got the wrong idea" He started. "Zuri, this is Xureila-"

"Your great-neice" She finised, cutting him off swiftly. The sent T'Challa a quick look of approval, and he nodded at her. Zuri's eyes widened in shock. They sort of stared at eachother and she spoke again to break the ice. "You and my grandfather...brothers" She sputtered out. Zuri wasted no time wrapping his arms arounf the young American woman, giving her the fatherly embrace thst she didnt even know she needed.

It took Xureila a quick second to respond, but she slowly accepted the hug by leaning her head against his chest. Her eyes unintentionally squeezed shut, and as she did another memory flashed before her eyes.

 _"Baba, how come I live here with you, but now with my ma and pop?"An elementary ages version of herself asked. Her large brown eyes followed his every move, waiting on him to answer her question. He sighed deeply._

 _"You know your parents love you more than anything, right?" He asked, making her grin and nod. Of course she knew that. They would send her toys and clothes to last her a lifetime. "But with your Pop being in the army, he isn't home much and your mommy works really hard. She didn't want you to have to move around a lot. She wanted you to go to a good school and get a good education so you can be the president. You still want to be the president, right?"He asked._

 _"Yes! I do, Baba. Really bad" She whined._

 _"Do you remember what I told you mommy's job is?" He grinned._

 _"Mommy's a super spy" She whispered- terribly._

 _"That's right, omncinici. But remember" He prompted. "Shhhhhh!" They both exclaimed with their index finger pointing over their mouths. The little girl fell back from giggling too hard while the elder smiled at her innocence. He just dreaded the day she found out the truth._

Xureila blinked herself back to reality. "Are you alright, dear?" Zuri asked calmly, still rubbing and patting gently on her back. She sniffed and pulled away from the hug slowly. She internally wondered how long they were standing there hugging, and whether she was making him uncomfortable or not. She could feel the King's worried eyes on her, so she purposely avoided looking in his direction.

"Yes, I-I" She paused sniffing and wiping her eyes. She laughed awkwardly at her stuttering before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy" She half-lied. Of course she was happy to meet him, but she was definitely crying from the memory. T'Challa knew she was not telling the truth, but he decided to leave it alone for a later time.

Zuri gave her another squeeze before letting her go. "King"he called making T'Challa look to him. "Do you mind if I steal her for the rest of the day?" The King checked the time on his Kimoyo beads before nodding respectfully.

"Yes, sir but please just have her back in time for dinner at the palace" He granted. Zuri smiled appreciatively and before they left Xureila called out to the young King.

"Thank you, T'Challa. This means a lot to me" She spoke softly, yet confidently.

"No problem. It is my duty as King to make my people happy. Enjoy your company, beloved" He addressed, not realizing he complimented her yet again. Zuri's eyes shot up in amusement, and Xureila thanked all lords for her brown skin that hid her growing blush. She just smiled shyly while Zuri led her away from the King. He was smitten-already.


	6. Oblivion

All the while Zuri and Xureila were out, T'Challa took it upon himself to find out where the hell Xureila came from. Of course, his little sister trailed along as she was also curious about the new woman. Okoye and Ayo asked around to get information on where she was first seen coming from and it only took them thirty minutes to get exactly what they were looking for.

There is a woman, mid thirties, that lives in the house next to the one Xureila woke up in the night before on the outskirts of the Merchant tribe. Said woman revealed that the night before she had heard what sound like fighting and then shouting from both a woman and a man. After that, she said she peeked out of the window and saw a man with dread locks leaving the house with just a briefcase. But that was all. The four Wakandans searched through the one bedroom looking for any documents or namesakes that would clue them in their search. T'Challa also made a mental note to check with the local housing authorities to see who was the last person to purchase this home.

A full hour went by and the search group were all pretty sure that they were not going to find anything, but they were not quite ready to give up yet. Shuri sighed and leaned up against a paneled wall where she started to make beats with her fists and knuckles.

"Princess, what on Earth are you doing?" Ayo asked, stopping her searches to put an accusatory hand on her hip.

Shuri sighed again as she let her hands fall. "Nothing, I'm just bored. I kind of thought this would be more exciting" She admitted.

"Well, no one asked you to come" T'Challa teased. Shuri immediately gave him the middle finger and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I just wanted to help" She whined, tapping on the wall once more. The King's head shot up.

"Wait, sister, I think something is behind that wall" He exclaimed, swiftly jumping over the overturned couch and heading to where she was. Shuri tapped and pressed on the wall paneling until it rose from under her fingertips. She took the wooden panel and leaned it on the wall next to it. Inside was a single notebook, and three large duffel bags. "Okoye, Ayo" The King called, taking one of the bags in his hand and passing it to his sister. The two warriors came forward and the King gave each of them a bag to look through. He grabbed the notebook and sat down on the edge of the double bed and opened to the first page.

 _To my daughter,_

 _Xureila, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for not being there for you as I should have been. I put my own father's dreams ahead of mine own, which ultimately led me to abandoning you. Joining the army was never a dream of mine, yet when my father died it was the first thing I put my mind to. I was hurt and angry at the world and I wanted to continue to live dream for him. Your mother and I love you more than anything, that is why we initialy allowed you to say with your grandpa Zu. We didn't want you to have to move around almost every year. She had told me that military kids usually fall behind in school since different locations have different curriculum, and we didn't want that for you._

 _I never told you this, but your grandfather didn't die on his own. He was murdered and the same person that killed him is who killed your mother. Now, your grandfather didn't like me much (typical grandfathers, right?) but he made sure to tell me about this place called Wakanda where he came from. He was sure that whoever killed him would find you next, so that is why I sent you to boarding school in another state after your junior year of high school. After you graduated high school, you completed your first and second years of college down at Texas A &M. As a man born and raised in East Oakland, I was so proud that my baby had the chances to leave the state and go to college, because I sure didn't. But, I started getting too paranoid that the murderer would be back for you after I got a random letter in the mail from someone who is also a Wakandan-American. I don't know how they knew how to contact me, but they did and it was enough for me. _

_So, your grandfather left some coordinates for me that I followed that led me to Wakanda and I will be the first to tell you that is is beautiful. He also advised for me to give you this drink. He didn't say what it was, or what it was made from but I trusted him with your life before so I gave it to you. He said you will be well protected and accepted in your new home. Babygirl, if you're reading this letter, please know that I love you more than life and the stars themselves._

"Brother?" Shuri asked. T'Challa looked up from the letter and to his little sister. "Well, what does it say?" She questioned.

"It's a letter from her father. He is the one who brought her here." He confessed. "It doesn't say how they got here, but he said he gave her a drink. He didn't know what it was, but I think it is what erased her memory of them".

Shuri nodded and sat int he space next to him. "What else is in there?" She asked peeking over his shoulder. The King turned the page and there were more personal letters from her father to her that he did not want to intrude on.

"More letters to her" He replied simply. Shuri caught on to his tone, and picked up the bag she was to search.

"Well, all I found in here are clothes" She announced to him.

"Clothes" Okoye said.

"Same here" Ayo added, zipping the bag back.

"Apparently, her grandfather was hunted down and murdered. That same person also killed her mother. Her father was away in the army and he got a mysterious letter from someone saying she was next, so he took her grandfather's advice and brought her here"

"From what I heard, he was a large part of their community, so why would someone want to take him out?" Okoye mumbled in confusion. T'Challa sighed.

"Only time will tell, General. How about we call this a night, eh?" He suggested and Shuri was the first to hop up.

"Thank Bast, because I'm hungry".

That same night, Xureila had returned to the one bedroom home she had awaken from earlier that morning. She cut off the living room light and made her way into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. The three duffel bags were seated on the ground in front of the closet, and the wall panel had been returned to its original spot. She stepped over the duffel and made her way to the large bed where she sat down on the edge with her hands clasped in her lap. She didn't know why, but she was terrified right now.

She had a nice dinner with the royal family just thirty minutes previous where she was surrounded by laughter and commotion. Now, she sat in this unfamiliar place alone in the dark- both literally and figuratively. It was terrifying to her how her mind was completely blank. All day she had so many thoughts and emotions swirling through her brain, but now all of that was dead. Silent.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. She felt the coolness that the sweat beading on her forehead provided her as her chest tightened. It seems like someone stuck their hands in between her lungs and gripped and gripped at her airways until she just blacked out. Her limp body fell backwards on the bed with her fists clenched tightly at her sides, and toes curled against the bed spread beneath her. For the first time that day, she felt it- sweet oblivion.


	7. Sister or Prisoner?

It had been three days. Three whole days since Xureila had any contact with the outside world. And every day was the same: She'd forcibly wake up with a gasp and stiff, aching bones, to sit in bed and read that notebook, until the night took over and forced her back into oblivion. Wake up, and repeat. No food, no water, no sunlight... nothing. Her made a guttural rumbling noise as she laid paralyzed on the double bed. Her fists were clenched so tight that her nails were cutting at the skin of her palms. She was having yet another panic attack. The young American raised woman's teeth clenched and ground to a point where she thought that they would just shatter.

Approximately ten minutes or so later, she could feel the familiar haunting coldness slowly warming down her back as the attack passed. With a successful wiggle of the fingers, she forced her heavy body to the edge of the bed where she tried standing on shaky legs. Her petite frame crashed against the hardwood floor face first causing her to scream out in pain. She could taste the metallic iron in her mouth from her busted bottom lip in her mouth making her cry out again. She knew her body was too weak for any injuries, yet she couldn't do anything about it but cry. After the night of the royal dinner she was invited to, she was sure that the King would drop her off back to this empty home as she was not deemed a threat- and it is exactly what he did. Not considering the fact that this woman had no knowledge of the country or knew how the even speak the language to navigate, they just left her alone to figure things out on her own. How noble.

Letting some time go by, the starved woman was unsuccessfully trying to get some blow flowing into her legs so she could move, but all of her efforts were in vain. Yep, she was going to die like this. She eventually lost track of her thoughts until she saw some red clouding her vision. Blinking rapidly, she realized it was blood, but she had no idea where it was coming from. Holy shit. Her pulse immediately peaked in panic. "Help! Please.." She pleaded, sobbing loudly just hoping someone could hear.

She screamed and screamed until her voice went hoarse. Between the blood dripping from her mouth and the thick red liquid clouding her vision, she was sure she would be dead in a matter of hours. A sharp wind sent a chill down her spine and her body felt oddly cold. However, over the erratic beating of her heart and the sound of blood rushing in her brain, she heard heavy footsteps somewhere in the mere distance. Her red-stained pupils searched around frantically hoping to catch a familiar physique, but there was nothing. With all of her surroundings quickly turning into crimson haze, she forced her eyes shut to tune out the pain. She had let the darkness take over.

Luckily, Xureila's neighbor, which is the same woman who gave Okoye and Ayo the information some days ago, was laying in her bed with a book when she heard the loud thud echo through her two bedroom home. Being the nosy old woman she was, she put her book down and held her breath waiting to hear something else- until she heard the loud scream following. The elderly Wakandan pressed a short series of buttons on her kimoyo beads waiting for her only son to pick up. Once the holographic image appeared, the woman wasted no time with the formalities and barked an order at him.

It seems as if ages and eons passed before the young American woman finally rose from her forced slumber. She was welcomed with the not-so friendly reminder of her outing from the crippling ache in her joints and the immense head ache. Her eyes fluttered open and the blinding fluorescent lights made her blink in confusion. Under her stiff body, she felt something even stiffer- a table, maybe? She tried turning her head and the muscles in her neck seemed to clench making her groan out in pain. She ignored the pain and rolled her neck and shoulders until the pain was just a dull ache. Forcing herself to sit, she got situated until she met eyes with a wide-eyed man that she did not know. The man seemed to have sighed of relief when he saw that she was alright, and stood to his full height making his way over to her. Xureila, extremely hesitant and cautious, let her eyes follow his every movement as he crossed the room and to the side of the examination table she was on. He reached his hands out to grab something behind her, but stopped short as she flinched away from his touch.

"Kulula*", His deep voice whispered holding his hands up in surrender. The American woman's eyes furrowed in confusion. The Wakandan male dropped his hands and yet again reached behind Xureila, this time grabbing the flat pillows and fluffing them against the small headboard so she can sit up comfortably.

"Thank you" She grogged out, immediately regretting it the way her voice sound deeper than his.

"American?" He questioned slowly, not really familiar with the foreign language. He reached to the bedside table and passed her a cup of room temperature water. She took it hesitantly and brought the cup to her lips. Shrugging, she took a few sips and hummed in satisfaction. The stranger pressed a button on the night stand that left an echoing beep through the hospital room. "I.. get more for you" He enunciated motioning to the water cup she had in her hands. She nodded with a small smile and continued drinking the warm water.

Not even a full minute after he left, a woman came in wearing blue, patterned scrubs. "Ahh, you are awake" She exclaimed in her thick accent. This nurse radiated maternal energy and Xureila soaked it all up. The American woman smiled shyly with the cup still to her lips. "So" The middle aged nurse started, fumbling around with some sort of high-tech monitor. Xureila noticed how shiny and futuristic everything looked, but she did not pay too much mind about it. The nurse raised some sort of flashlight in her eyes, then quickly scribbled something down on a clipboard sheet. "How do you feel?".

Xureila shrugged. She felt fine for now, but she knew that once she was discharged, she would be back in the same predicament. She shook those thoughts out of her head and focused on getting out of there. "Actually, I am fine" She spoke clearly, straightening her spine. The nurse looked at her with an 'oh-really' face before rolling her eyes.

"I do not believe you one bit" The Nurse spoke back, putting down the clipboard and looking the younger woman in the eyes. Xureila took another sip to avoid her gaze. "They said you came in here after a panic attack, correct?" She spoke. Xureila didn't even get a chance to respond before she spoke again. "They had you on parenteral fluids, dear- starving and dehydrated. Now what is fine about that?"

Why did she feel like she was getting lectured? Xureila sighed heavily and shrugged yet again. "I honestly don't know." She paused, nervously twisting the plastic cup with her fingers. "I'm here. I don't know what I'm doing here. He just... left"

"Your boyfriend? Sweetie, he did not leave. He was here everyday you were. Came early mornings and at night to make sure you were doing better" The woman responded, thinking she meant the man from earlier. Xureila smiled softly and shook her head at the lady's innocent mistake.

"Not him- though I am grateful, I-" Xureila was interrupted by the door opening and seeing the man of question. He had an odd look on his face, yet he still walked in with someone behind him.

"Sister Xureila!" Okoye gasped, shoving her way around the unnamed male before her. Xureila's eyes widened in shock as the brave soldier embraced her in a warming hug. "You're alright?" The General questioned, looking over the American's face. Her eyes landed on the gauze tape above her right eyebrow, to the semi-blood stained tape under her left eye and finally to the stitched yet angry gash on her bottom lip.

"I'm-"

"Not fine" The nurse finished for her, giving her a look that dared her to speak up. "But doing better" She added. Okoye turned to the taller, well-built man and nodded at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with a brave face. She snapped something to him in her usual firm tone, and he responded just at strongly as she did. She nodded respectfully to him, and he turned his back and left shutting the door behind him. When she was sure he was gone, Okoye's jaw dropped and she spun back to face the sheepish American.

"You've been in here for three days? In a coma?!". Xureila's eyebrows shot up, as that was news to her also.

"I was not aware of that, General" She responded simply. Well, she wasn't lying. Okoye cut her eyes at her.

"You should have reported this to us, sister" Okoye spoke making Xureila scoff.

"Yeah, let me wake up from my coma to shoot you an email, then just lay back down for the darkness to take over again" Xureila responded sarcastically.

"The King will not be pleased to hear this" Okoye responded evenly. Xureila scoffed again.

"I'm sure he would love to hear how his prisoner was hospitalized. Maybe he'll come, right, see how bad I'm doing alone in a foreign country, then drop me somewhere else. Where to next, General? Germany? Actually, the weather in Egypt should be great right now, right?" The American woman sassed. Initially, she was more than pleased to see Okoye's familiar face, especially when she seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being. However, the way the General sent the man out without a question and her bringing up the King not being happy made her feel like she only came on duty and not a concerned friend. Safe to say, the American woman's feelings were kind of hurt.

Okoye ignored her remarks and turned to the nurse with a patient smile on her face. "Thank you so much for taking good care of her, but I got it from here." The nurse nodded to Okoye and sent a certain glare to Xureila before turning and leaving the room promptly. Once the door shut, the fierce General spun back to the hospitalized woman. "Sister Xureila-"

"Don't call me 'sister'" She cut in angrily.

Okoye took a deep breath, not quite liking being cut off so many times in one sitting. No one ever challenges her. "That is what you are. You are one of us..." The General trailed off as the sarcastic laugh coming from the hospitalized woman interrupted her sentence.

"I'm one of you? Since when?" Xureila started. "Was I one of you when I was handcuffed and thrown in a cell for passing out after being ridiculed in front of the whole court? Hmm?" Boy was she getting worked up. Her chest heaved, and she rapidly blinked back her emotions. "What about when you all learned that I was one of you... then you decided to throw me out but softened the blow by letting me meet a relative and have dinner with the royal family" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Xureila shook her head. "Left me by myself in that home for days. No food, no money... nothing. But, yes, _your_ King's duty is to please _his_ people, right?" She finished, using his own words against the General. For once, Okoye was stunned into silence because she was completely right.

* * *

Kulula= easy

 **Y'all heard about the new record Black Panther broke? Amazing.**

 **Leave some reviews, let me know how I'm doing. I wanna communicate with yall lol!**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, followed alla dat.**

 **In the voice of a wise man named Khaled Khaled, you got yourself... "anotha one"**


	8. Pain

"You may speak" The Queen mother granted. Xureila respectfully bowed to the graceful matriarch before her and spoke in an leveled tone. She got straight to business.

"I want to go back to Oakland" The American sneered, letting her emotions finally surface.

The Queen mother looked at her as if she got burned. Yes, safe to say she was extremely offended. "May I ask you why, dear?" She asked softly.

"Nothing personal. I just want to feel normal... like I belong somewhere" She stressed, almost pleading. "I'm all alone out here. At least in the East, I had a whole community that supported me... knew me" She finished.

The Queen sighed deeply before shaking her head slowly. "I am so sorry that you feel alone, but-"

"I am alone" The younger woman cut in.

"Do not cut me off, dear. Now, you may feel alone, but you definitely are not. Everyone in Wakanda looks out for one another believe it or not. Like your neighbor, correct? Have you ever spoken to him?" The Queen mother asked gently. She had raised from her throne and stood face to face with the dread-headed American.

"No ma'am" Xureila responded.

"Or what about his mother, the woman who found your home and told Okoye and Ayo so they could help you find your identity and belongings? Actually, his mother called him to help you because she was too afraid to find you herself if you had died. Did you know that?"

Xureila sighed, bowing her head in defeat. "You're not going to let me go... are you?" She whispered.

The Queen mother brought her hand to Xureila's chin and lifted her head so they were eye to eye. "Not at all. You are here for a reason. Do you not care for your safety? How do you think your father would feel if he found out you were back in Oakland- even worse, dead?"

Xureila opened her mouth to speak, but thought against it- knowing what she wanted to say next would _really_ land her ass in prison. She simply nodded with a quick "Thanks for your time" and walked out. She desperately tried forcing her emotions down, but they were bubbling up and ready to spill out any moment as she walked through the palace halls. The saddened American barely got to the doors of the sacred garden she was able to explore a few days prior when she broke down. She flung open the doors and ran straight forward until she reached the back wall. She got down on her knees and sobbed loudly into her hands.

She hated it. All of it. She hated not knowing her aspirations. She hated not knowing her fears. She hated not remembering things made her happy. Did she have kids? Was she in love with someone? A boyfriend? A pet? Siblings? Favorite cousins? Most of all, she hated that she felt sorry for herself. Who even _is_ she, really? The point is, she doesn't know? She cried until she got a headache. She cried until the light from the outside turned evening. Today was exhausting, yet she vowed that this would be the last time she felt sorry for herself.

She was stronger than that, she thinks, and If she wasn't before then she damn sure is now. She sat down on the walkway stretching her legs out before her, running her fingers loosely over the petals of the strange glowing flower until she heard footsteps approaching. She hurriedly wiped her tears with her hands, hoping whoever it was didn't see or hear her little breakdown.

"What brings you down, love?" She heard the familiar aged voice ask. A smile forced its way onto her face and she looked up at her late grand-uncle.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked instead with her raspy voice. Zuri looked behind him, then back to her.

"Apparently a certain someone heard you crying as they walked passed. What you so sad about?" He asked again, this time holding out a hand for her. She let out a quick breath before grabbing his hand and rising to her feet before him.

She awkwardly shrugged, tugging at her sleeves. Who even likes talking about their emotions anymore? "I was upset" She started. She sighed again. "With the Queen mother... with myself. I don't want to... feel sorry anymore. She said I have to stay to keep me safe, so I guess I just have to start over" She finished. In other words, she better just suck it up because this will be her new life.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day" Zuri agreed immediately, making her smile again.

"Are you agreeing just to shut me up?" She teased.

"I only do that to my wife" He joked back, even though he was telling the truth. "But, I do think you should find your calling out here. There's a little bit of everything here. I guarantee you will find something you love"

"Well, that's the problem- I don't _know_ what I love" She tried reasoning. The elder nodded.

"Everyday, I want you to go out and look for something to do. Pick up a sketch pad, pick up a pen and write, swim, play soccer, learn to shoot a gun, learn to fight... anything" He listed shrugging.

"I want to learn to speak the language" She stated. Of course, learning the language would be the most logical thing to do first- right? Zuri shrugged again.

"That can be arranged. We can sign you up tomorrow morning." He stated back. A low beeping rung out in the air between them and Zuri lifted his left wrist. "Ahh, gotta go. See you tomorrow, right?" He asked, just to make sure. She nodded and took the liberty to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled, patting her back gently.

"Thank you" She said to him and he crossed his arms then turned to leave. Xureila had turned to watch him leave. As soon as the doors of the garden opened, Zuri exited and none other than the King entered. The two greeted with a short hug in passing.

The sassy American huffed and turned back to face the plants. She heard him getting closer and closer until he halted right besides her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked politely. She gave him a single nod before turning her head to face him.

He was handsome- more like fine as hell- but she would not admit that now. Her arms crossed over her chest as a form of defiance. He turned to her and chuckled at her posture and attitude. Her only being 5'5 make her look like a tiny angry mouse. He thought she was adorable when she was angry. "Are you feeling better, Miss Xureila?" He questioned, clearly still amused.

Her face changed from angry to soft at the question. Wait... "Were you the one who called Zuri?" She asked. The King's smile also fell and he turned back to face the plants.

It is true. He saw her leave the court with her head down and was immediately intrigued. He wanted to stop her to talk, but he heard her whimper in sadness so he let her go. By the time he got to the double doors of the garden, he could hear her anguish crying out. As a man and a King, he wanted to make her pain go away so he called in the person who she needed to see the most- someone she could call family. "I am sorry to have invaded on your private moment, but I wanted to make sure you were alright" He spoke firmly, yet gentle enough to show he actually cared. Xureila immediately thought of the Queen mother's words. Were people in Wakanda really _that_ selfless?

"Well, thank you. That was really kind of you" She admitted. He smirked. He was expecting some slick remark but instead he got a sincere apology.

"So" He said, finally turning to face her again. "I spoke with Okoye earlier and she told me some interesting information". Xureila's brow shot up in question. Well, here it goes. "Is it true you feel you don't belong here with us?" He questioned in a lower tone. The seriousness of his tone and his dark chocolate eyes staring into her soul made her regret what she said. Of course, she was telling her truth but she knew she could have handled that whole thing differently.

She averted her eyes in shame. "I didn't mean it. I mean I did but... I didn't mean it like _that_ " She confessed, tugging at her sleeves again and looking behind him.

Removing one hand from behind his back, the King grasped the woman's extremely soft chin between his thumb and pointer finger and fixed her gaze so he stared into her clear brown eyes again. The two stared at each other without saying a word before the King clasped his hand behind his back again. "You don't have to apologize, Miss Xureila. You are entitled to your own voice but I just want to know what I can do to help".

Xureila, still a little starstruck from the little hold he had on her, nodded slightly. "Right" She breathed. "Umm... Zuri and I are meeting up tomorrow and he is going to help me find a hobby" She said.

The King shrugged. "Ok, I'll be there" He said as if it was simple. She blinked back in confusion.

"Wait, why?" She asked.

"You do not want me around?" He teased in fake hurt.

"No, but I'm confused. Why would you want to come? I'm sure you have something better-"

"There is _nothing_ that I would rather do than help you be happy again" He confessed. Xureila's mouth opened to protest, but snapped it shut. She didn't know what to say or think of that statement, so she nodded. The King tried not to show it, but on the inside he was smirking and gloating. Speechless.

* * *

 **Yall peep how he is so formal with her... like he already know she gone have a title before her name**

 **ouu, tea.**

 **Review, I wanna talk to yall lmao.**

 **Special shoutouts to deltamu, calhounariel97, HelloWorld, M. Rickney, musicluver246, and Leah Tatyana Nicole. I love yall...and I appreciate yall *DJ Khaled voice***

 **Another one.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Love_  
 _So many things I've got to tell you_  
 _But I'm afraid I don't know how_  
 _'Cause there's a possibility_  
 _You'll look at me differently_  
 _Love_  
 _Ever since the first moment I spoke your name_  
 _From then on I knew that by you being in my life_  
 _Things were destined to change 'cause_  
Xureila had her warms wrapped around herself and her eyes were shut as she swayed side to side to the voice pouring out of the speakers. Behind her eyelids, she tried to picture herself in her past life before Wakanda. The more she thought, the more frustrated she became. This was not an everyday routine- and no matter how may times she did it she would never remember anything else. Not allowing herself to become too upset- she was not in the mood for self pity- she shrugged the frustrations away and began humming the tune of MusiqSoulchild.  
 _Love_  
 _So many people use your name in vain_  
 _Love_  
 _Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray_  
 _Love_  
 _Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts_  
 _Love_  
 _For better or worse I still will choose you first_  
Earlier in the day, she was tricked into going to school to learn the Wakandan tongue. She should have known something was up when she saw Princess Shuri smirking and side-eyeing her the whole car ride to the school. The second biggest clue should have been the camera the mischievous teen pulled from her bag after the driver let them out. The King has his usual smug look as if he knew something she didn't. There was no doubt that Xureila thought that the royal siblings were sort of odd, but after this incident, she realized that no matter their titles they were sneaky as hell and terrible jokesters. "Are you ready for your first lesson, Sister Reila?" Princess Shuri asked teasingly. The Princess held up her camera and recorded the King holding out his elbow for the American born woman to loop her arm through.  
"Umm, I'm kind of scared. I literally know nothing" Xureila awkwardly cheesed at the camera. Suddenly, a woman came through the double doors and greeted the trio. The Princess and King greeted this woman in their native language and Xureila just smiled nervously. The woman could sense her nervousness and she said something to her in Xhosa. Xureila, obviously not knowing what the woman said, looked to the King who made had his attention already on her. He smirked and looked back to the woman.  
"She is as ready as she'll ever be" He replied smoothly. The woman nodded and turned to open the doors for the trio to follow. When they walked through the corridors, Xureila's eyes squinted as she walked through the corridor of the school they were at. There were many drawings that were...ugly. Scribbles, crooked letters, and even characters. Wait...are those stick figures? The American born woman was about to open her mouth to say something when the other woman pushed open a classroom door.  
The first thing that caught Xureila's attention were the tiny desks and even tinier chairs. Seated in the front of the classroom on a colorful rug, were about fifteen kids- not even kids literally _toddlers_ staring right at them. The toddlers gasped loudly seeing the King and Princess of their lovely country entering their classroom. Shuri cackled lowly pointing the camera closely and zooming in on Xureila's horrified expression. She was being sent to Kindergarten?!  
Xureila shuddered at the memory of earlier. She was so embarrassed that her grown ass was seated on a carpet amongst three and four year olds and them being way more smarter than she really made her feel some type of way. She had been back in her little home for about an hour now where the King seated in the living room waiting patiently for her to finish changing. From where he sat, he could hear Xureila humming and singing along lowly to the song Zuri introduced to her earlier in the day. The King for sure had heard this particular song before, but hearing _her_ singing it made him hear it in a different light. To him, her talking voice was soft and beautiful but her singing voice is even more mesmerizing.  
Listening to her riffs and runs brought a small smile to his face. This same smile broadened as she exited the room dressed in a pair of cropped black leggings, a black camisole, all black Nike running shoes, and her locs pulled up in a high ponytail that swayed and swung with every movement. To him, even when she was dressed down with no make up she was beautiful and he was not afraid to let her know. He stood, holding his hand out. Adoration twinkled in his eyes when she nervously placed her hand in his. "Wow" He murmured looking her over again.  
She grinned shyly yet snatched her hand back suddenly. "No, don't try to be all nice after that little stunt you and Shuri pulled. You're not forgiven, T'Challa" She teased.  
The King raised a brow. "Please tell me what I can do to get back into your good graces, Miss Xureila" He entertained.  
Xureila thought for a second before shrugging. "Take it easy on me, ok" She drawled out. The King lost focus for a split second and he grinned.

* * *

"Right! Left! Swing!... I said swing!" Okoye commanded to the exhausted American born Wakandan. Xureila whined as she swung the six foot spear and it slipped from her grasp. Ayo quickly threw a soft jab that landed on Xureila's gut.  
"I could have ended you right here" Ayo teased, trying to instill some anger into the peaceful woman. Another lesson she was taking today was fight training, and she was miserably failing it. Xureila expressed that she did not want to fight, but they did not listen. She simply rolled her eyes at the slightly older, bald, woman and crossed her arms over her chest. While Xureila's attention was focused all on Ayo, Aneeka quickly snuck up behind her and tried to strike. However, Xureila peeped movement behind her and was able to maneuver away from the attack, but not quite defend herself in the way she was supposed to. Aneeka didn't stop, though, and pursued Xureila by swinging and throwing her fists at the American woman. Xureila was advised to pick the spear back up, and as she swung it at Aneeka, Okoye took note on how her swings were not powerful enough.  
"Stop!" Okoye yelled. Aneeka and Xureila immediately halted their movements. Okoye walked up to Xureila and stopped in front of her. "You have nice hips... use them" The General commanded. Xureila made a face that had confusion written all over it making the other two warriors giggle. "Use your momentum... You know? The mass or width of your body along with force will create enough momentum to make your movements more fluid" She advised, stepping back slightly. "Aneeka, advance towards Xureila. Now, Xureila, I want you to brace one foot behind you and wait until you feel Aneeka is close enough for you to attack" She spoke clearly, watching the women act out her play. Xureila put one foot behind her as her anchor and as Aneeka charged forward, she quickly swung the spear over her head and swung her body to the right causing the butt of the spear to roughly jab at Aneeka's rib. Aneeka yelped loudly and Xureila dropped the spear and ran to her side.  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" She rambled on, helping the woman back to her feet. Aneeka held her side slightly and patted Xureila's back with her other hand telling her she was fine. General Okoye nodded with a small smirk playing on her lips. She was sure Xureila would be an alright fighter, but she could see the timid woman was more of a peacemaker and didn't have any warrior blood in her. Xureila kept on asking Aneeka if she was alright, but Aneeka waved her off.  
"For Bast sake, woman, I am fine" Aneeka interrupted, swatting Xureila's hands away. "If you are out fighting, you do not ask the enemy if he is ok..you just kill him and go on about your business"  
Xureila gasped again, her jaw dropping in shock. "Kill?!" She shouted. She turned to face Okoye with a horrified expression. "General, I cannot kill anyone!"  
Okoye scoffed, waving her hand. "I said the same thing as a child when I started training...look at me now"


	10. A King’s Demand

"Mother, she is not pleased here" The King mumbled with a deep frown on his face. The Queen Mother sighed deeply, putting her face in her hand.

"Son, how many times am I going to tell you that she just needs to settle in. She will learn to love her new home, I promise you" The Queen Mother reasoned to her bull-headed son.

"I am going on a mission, I want her to come" He stayed, keeping his gaze fixed out on the view of his country. _His_ country.

"You think she is ready for Korea? Okoye said she had a lot of work to do-"

"Her high school has a memorial dedicated to her grandfather" The King interrupted. The Queen Mother stayed quiet for a half-second processing what her son's motives are.

"You want to take her to see it" She stated softly.

T'Challa finally tore his gaze from the window and to his mother who's eyes followed him like a hawk. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. She already knew. The Queen rose from her seat and stood directly in front of her son. She reached up and held his face in her hands.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe. Keep eyes on her at _all times_ , you hear me?" She demanded. T'Challa chuckled softly and patted her hands.

"Yes mother"

"Umm, who is it?" Xureila asked hesitantly when someone knocked on her front door. No one answered, so she shrugged stuffing her mouth with another bite of her sandwich. She was finally comfortable with being alone in her home, so in between lessons and training, she would stay here and lounge for relaxation. After all, it is kind of draining following a busy schedule day to day. She plopped down on the couch and kicked her feet up, taking another huge bite of her sandwich.

The sound of more hard knocks at the door made her groan. "Who is it!!!" She yelled from her spot on the couch.

Silence. A few seconds later, there were more impatient knocks on the other side of the door. Xureila cursed to herself and stomped her way to the front door. Without asking again, she snatched the door opened. "You must be out of your _damned_ mind if you-" She stopped when the familiar face stared back with an amused expression.

"Is that how you speak to royalty, Sister?" Shuri teased, pushing her way inside of the American born woman's home. Behind Shuri, of course, were two Doras- one Ayo, who she had already met, and another whom she had not. Xureila opened the door wider for them to enter, and they did.

"That is how I speak to anyone who interrupts my quiet time" Xureila responded, walking back to her spot on the couch. She took another bite from her sandwich, kicking her feet up and leaning her head back against the fluffy pillows.

The princess tapped her leg, making Xureila peek an eye open at her. "Whaaaaaatttt" Xureila whined.

"I need you to do something for me" Shuri grinned sheepishly. "Pleaseeee. I promise I'll make you something special in my lab"

That definately caught Xureila's attention. "Like what?" She asked, giving the Princess her full attention. Shuri shrugged.

"You'll have to do it first, then I'll tell you"

"Ok, what do you want?"

Shuri grinned and bounced in the seat. "I want you to convince Brother to let me accompany him on his trip to California!" She exclaimed. Xureila's brows furrowed.

"Princess" Ayo hissed sharply. Both Shuri and Xureila's heads snapped to her. "No one is going to California-"

"But I heard Mother talking about it last night in council" Shuri stated. "He said-"

"Shuri" Ayo warned. The Princess groaned loudly and stood up.

"Nevermind, Sister Reila. I guess there's no trip to California" She pouted. Xureila chose not to say anything, but from Ayo's tone, she knew there was definitely a trip to California. "So" The teen started. "I've heard all about you trying different hobbies, yet you have not been by my lab _once_. How do you think that makes me feel?" Shuri asked putting a hand over her heart acting hurt.

Xureila snorted. "I wouldn't even know what to do with half of the stuff in there, Shuri. I know for a _fact_ that i'm not tech savvy like yourself"

"I heard Brother say you went to Oakland Technical High School... that means you did some sort of computer or engineering work, right?" Shuri pressed.

"What? How did he even know that... I don't even know that" She mumbled. "What is he, some sort of spy or something?" Xureila asked to her self then snorted.

"Well actually... he is" The Princess shrugged. Xureila looked to her all bug-eyed. _What?_ "I sort of am too. See, you would know this stuff if you actually came to my lab, but whatever. It's fine. You don't have to. It's not like I was going to try to make something for you or anything"

"Shuri" Xureila responded in a bored tone.

The Princess made an _eh_ face, shrugging again. "Who knows? Maybe I will find someone else that I was just starting to enjoy being around to give a tour of all my prized possessions. I'll just go find and befriend some other American girl who I can bring back here and steal my brother's attention. Oops" Shuri said teasingly. Xureila reached out and playfully swatted at the Princess' arm making the teen cackle.

"Shuri, stop it" The American born woman hissed, avoiding eyes with the smart assed teen before her. Suddenly, it felt like all eyes on her and she started to fidget in her seat.

"Oh look, she is flushed" Ayo finally spoke, making Shuri giggle again.

"Definitely" Shuri grinned. "Well, Sister, see you sometime-hopefully soon. Thanks for the hospitality... _and_ the sandwich"

"You definitely owe me, Shuri" She mumbled, walking the Royal and her guard to the front door.

"No, _you_ owe _me._ "

With that, the door was slammed in the Princess' face. Instead of getting mad, Shuri laughed loudly again before heading down the street.

When Xureila was sure that they were gone, she sat back down on her couch and lifted her left wrist. Still not quite getting the hang of using her Kimoyo beads for communication purposes, she fumbled with some buttons and screens until she reached the number she wanted to call. Her finger hovered over the call button for a moment, but she decided she didn't want to do that quite yet. She sprung from her spot on the couch and rushed to slip on her jean jacket and a pair of simple black Nike slides that shoed her painted bright yellow toe nails. She made sure to grab her key and she headed out.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

She pushed opened the doors of the throne room, the loud creaking noises interrupting the small council band there. Ignoring them, she set her gaze upon the King and stalked forward to him.

"Excuse me, we-" She heard a male voice call, but she quickly cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you are going to California?" She asked standing before him. The King rose his eyebrows in amusement before pushing himself upwards and towering over her petite, yet shapely frame.

 _Ok_ she thought. _He is more intimidating than she thought._

"I do not know what you are talking about" He lied effortlessly. So smooth.

"Do not stand here acting like you don't know what the _hell_ I'm talking about" She hissed lowly while jabbing her pointer finger into his chest. "Shuri said you're going to California. I didn't think anything of it until she brought up my high school then revealed to me that you are both spies. So," She paused crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me what business your are doing in California"

T'Challa chuckled at her before taking his seat. His eyes stayed on hers as he scootched down and got comfortable. His knees fanned for a second before he simply turned back to the council members who stared at her like she was a green faced alien. He, then, picked his conversation back up in his native tongue, ignoring her harsh stare.

"T'Challa" She spat. Her jaw uncharacteristically clenched as she fought to hold her tongue. His eyes flickered to hers once again and he held up his index finger telling her to wait. She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they would roll onto the floor like dice.

She was sure he was going to make her wait until his little boys club meeting was over so she spun on her heel and sauntered to the door. Before she could open it, she heard his voice ring out. "I said wait a minute, not that you may leave" He commanded.

The American woman snorted and turned to face him, crossing her arms again in defiance. "I am pretty sure that my legs carry me on my own terms, so I am clear to leave whenever I please" She sassed.

T'Challa said something to the present men, and he pushed himself upwards one more time. He walked until he was face to face with the scowling woman. "Walk" He demanded. Her face pulled into a sneer at the sudden demand.

"You don't get-"

"I will ask you again" He cut her off raising a hand to reach around her and push open the heavy door. Xureila stomped her foot childishly before turning to head into the hall. Before she could get too far, T'Challa clamped a hand down on her arm, stopping her.

"What you just did was extremely disrespectful. You are lucky I dont arrest you like they advised me to" He spoke down at her, but grinning at the end.

 _What the hell is so funny?_ She asked herself.

"T-"

"I am speaking" He cut her off again. She cut her eyes at him, yet stayed silent. "Now, it was not in Shuri's jurisdiction to tell you about that because it was a surprise" He admitted. Xureila's jaw almost dropped, but she held her composure. _Oh shit_. "I was preparing to ask you tonight, an we would go sometime next week or so, but now you know"

Xureila sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at her temple. "I have got to stop doing this" She mumbled to herself before looking at him. "I am sorry, T'Challa. I really am, I promise i'm not like this Im just kind of... desperate I guess" She confessed, shrugging.

"I understand, Miss Xureila. However, next time, I might have to arrest you" He joked. She chuckled at his terrible attempt to make her laugh.

Her freckled brown eyes rose to meet his and it seemed like time slowed. Suddenly, the King's hands got comfortable on her hips and hers on his arms. T'Challa's head craned down and her lips absently parted. After a desperate intake of breath, the King's lips pressed against her glossy flavored ones.

Their lips moved together for what seemed like an eternity before she had to pull herself away from him. Suddenly, a brown hand flew up and connected with the side of the King's face. T'Challa, who was not expecting to be stuck, stood frozen in a moment of shock. Xureila, who was shocked herself, gasped loudly.

"Shit!" She hissed loudly. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God I'm sorry, T'Challa I didn't mean it I _swear_ " She rambled frantically.

T'Challa cleared his throat and shook his shoulders a little bit. He didn't know what to say. He was _never_ so out of his element like that to not catch a hand flying to him. "I umm" He started, but never finished.

Xureila cringed and just walked off muttering a quiet "See ya". When she turned the corner, she repeatedly smacked herself in the forehead at her stupidity. _Great_ she thought. _Just great. Now I'm really going to jail._


	11. Bast, Hold Us

**A/N: If you all couldn't tell, this was supposed to be a really dark fic, but I decided to change it because not everyone likes so much angst. But, because of the circumstances, I might bring the original depth back. Letsgoooo!**

"If you are going to be seen out with the King, you will need to behave as someone high classed" A shrill accented voice echoed throughout the council room. "You will not curse. You will not engage in anything physical. You will not disband from the group. You will not speak of Wakanda as a high tech nation. You-"

Xureila huffed inwardly, letting her mind drift to a far away place. She had been summoned for a "training"- How to Look The Part 101. Basically, she had been sitting here for well over thirty minutes being bashed by the elders. Everything that she does, they do not want her to do by the King's side in Oakland. She can't speak loud- which she really does. She cant give him attitude- which he sometimes deserves. She cant interrupt or go against his word- because everything he says goes, right? Wrong.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure no one even knows who he is in Oakland" She muttered before she could even stop it. Shit, she cursed herself.

"Excuse me?" An elder gasped, whirling to face the outspoken American.

"Well" Xureila started on an even tone. "In America, Black youth are not so in touch with their African roots, so-"

"Because you all are so colonized" A different person chipped in.

Xureila's brows shot up and she gave a death glare to the person. "With all due respect, it is not our fault that there is a whole country against us and they deny us from our heritage. We don't even know where our ancestry comes from, and you expect us to know one little king? And it's not like our people voluntarily boarded the ships. Now, like I was saying, Oakland is different. Yes, there is Black influence throughout the whole city, but I'm almost positive T'Challa will not even be known on the streets"

"Was not your memory erased? How do you know what your people know in this Oakland?" Xureila recognized this elder, the leader of the River Tribe. The American-born woman chuckled dryly. It seems like only a few days ago she was starting to feel like she was slowly started to get welcomed, but she realized it was only two people who actually cared for her out here. Three against a whole nation is nothing.

"May I be dismissed?" She asked politely. She tried to ignore the bouncing in her foot as she felt a crawling in her skin. Suddenly, her body temperature shot up- sweat pebbling on her forehead and her fingers itching.

The elders all looked around at each other. No one moved to say one thing but they all were thinking the same- Why the sudden change in attitude? There is no coincidence that she would start getting nervous as soon as they mentioned her memory, right? However, she waited for no answer, and she got up and headed to the door.

She heard someone shout something behind her in the native language that put her on edge. Even though she had no idea what it was, it unsettled her. As soon as she pushed open the doors of the throne room to exit, she was grabbed and slammed down face first onto the polished floors. She cried out and tried lifting her head, but a hand roughly gripped the back of her neck forcing her cheek to press against the floors. She felt her hands being twisted behind her back and shackled as shouting emerged from the hallways.

She could hear the Princess screaming at the guards, and them quickly silencing her. "Sister!" She heard her call. "Stop it! Let her go!"

Silent tears streamed down her face as the anxiety kept pulling and pulling. A rough hand tangled in the roots of her locs, and pulled her upward to a standing position. Xureila had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming. She did not want to frighten the Princess any more. "I'm ok, Shuri. I promise" She falsely reassured. She tried turning to the frightened teen, but the guard that was assaulting her forced her head straight with his hand that was still in her hair. Instead of him guiding her by the cuffs, he pulled and tugged in her dreads that told her which way to turn or to stop.

Just like before, she had woken up on the cold floor in her cell, but this time there was no blanket to keep her warm. With her arms still cuffed, all she could do was curl into a fetal position and try to keep as warm as possible. The silence was unbearable- hearing the erratic beating of your own heart, the sharp intakes of your breath, and the grinding of your teeth.

She didn't know she was crying until the wind left a harsh breeze on her face and she felt the chill of water run down her cheeks. She had vowed she was through with crying, yes, but she could not stop it. It was inevitable. "Sibambe" She whispered. "uthetha kum"

 _The crash of the front window shattering to shreds caused her to scream. Tires screeching, gunshots booming, and commotion filled the young girl's ears as she ducked to the ground and crawled to the back of the house. "Baba!" She yelled, sobbing. The older man quickly scooped her up in his arms as he held her close to his chest._

 _"Sibambe" He muttered. "It is okay, little love. We are always protected"_

 _"By Bast" ten year old Xureila finished for him. He grinned widely and nodded._

 _"By Bast" He confirmed._

 _"Sibambe" She repeated._

 _Xureila looked down at her perfectly manicured acrylic nails and sighed. She didn't even remember how long she had been sitting, but from her leg bouncing impatiently in her seat she knew she had been here for a while. A tap at her shoulder made her lookup and her face softened. Just by the look on the doctor's face, she knew. "No" She whispered._

 _"I am so sorry for your loss" The Doctor sympathized and Xureila broke down sobbing._

 _The firm grip on her shoulder. "Sibambe" An unfamiliar voice spoke in her ear. Xureila sniffled and wiped her face, nodding. She was used to people saying it so freely around her since it was something her Baba always said. She took three deep breaths and made an X with her arms over her chest- just like she had seen him do. The guy did it back in return and she finally raised her head to get a glimpse at him. Brown skin, low cut with waves, and gold fangs peeking through his full lips. He looked at her like he knew everything about her, and it made her uneasy._


	12. Honey

"Wake her, now!" She heard a familiar voice whisper. Xureila was barely regaining consciousness when she felt a pair of hands shake her roughly. The action startled her enough to make her jump up from the extremely uncomfortable cot in a full defense position. Once her hazy vision cleared, she saw it was only the Princess with her guard, Aneka. "Sister!" Shuri exclaimed almost immediately. "You have to come with us, now! Here" She rushed throwing a long cloak at the American woman.

"Wha-...Wha"

"Hurry before they bring him down!" Shuri hissed, taking the cloak that thumped to the ground and throwing it over Xureila's shoulders and head.

"We should go now, Princess" Aneka said in an odd tone. From all of her days here, she had never seen any of the Doras show any type of hesitation towards anything. So, why the sudden change? Shuri threw an arm around Xureila's shoulders and followed Aneka who began a brisk walk to some sort of exit. There was another guard there, a male, and she heard the three speaking in rushed tones until there was a thud from the actual entrance and exit. Someone else was coming. The male whispered something then all of a sudden Xureila felt herself getting pushed forward. Shuri snatched the hood from her head, allowing her to see that she was outside in some sort of grass field.

"Sister, I need you to run, ok? Run as far as you can"

"What? No!"

"Just listen to me, please!" The Princess stressed. She pulled out a bracelet that was identical to hers and slid it on her wrist. "These are the new kimoyo beads I had just developed. I wanted you to have this new model to keep you safe in America, but now you need it. I have share your location with me only, and I will come find you, I promise." As soon as she said that, Shuri's beads started chiming lowly. "It's Nakia" She directed to Aneka who looked so stressed that she could faint at any second. "Sister, go, now! Run!" She barked.

Xureila held the cloak tight to her body as her legs took off on their own accord. The flat grassland felt like it was never ending, like she was trying to run in a dream but she was not able to move fast enough. She took a second to look behind her, but the spot where the Princess and the Dora was standing was vacated. That frightened her into taking a quick Val salva and pushing her limbs to carry her even further.

The worst part is, she was back at square one- lost and alone in a foreign country. The second worst part- she is now a fugitive.

Xureila, as she ran, took in as many quick spurts of breath as she could until her lungs were burning. She made it passed the grassland, into what was turning more into some sort of suburb. "Fuck!" She gasped deeply, outstretching her arms above her head to let the air circulate throughout her body. As she got her heart rate to slow, she ran her rands through her locs before she remembered something. The bracelet.

See, she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape, but she was going to do it once she and T'Challa made it to Oakland. Now, her plan was ruined and she had no other choice. Who knows if the council would accuse her of some other ridiculous crime and sentence her to an execution this time. So, she did what she thought was best at the time- she chucked the bed set, then picked up running again.

The further and further she got, the more and more the scenery changed around her. Where ever she was now seemed way more populated than around the palace. She slowed to a brisk walk to avoid looking too suspicious. There were literally people everywhere now. As she looked around, she decided that she was hidden enough now for her to sit down at one of the vendor spots to let her body rest. She obviously had no idea where she would sleep, work, eat, but she would worry about that later. In a moment of weakness, she folded her arms on the small table in front of her and put her head down. Just for only a second though.

Which turned into minutes.

Which turned into an hour.

Which turned into two.

About thirty-some minutes later, there was a slight tap on her knee which made her peek her eyes open, but not raise her head. "Hey" Was a voice. Feminine and soft. Unfamiliar.

"I'm sorry, am I in your space?" Xureila mumble sleepily, still not lifting her head. The stranger chuckled.

"No. I was just walking through and saw you. Are you ok?" The girl asked.

Xureila mumbled a "uhmm" affirmation and the girl nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to go? I'm not sure if you're aware, but its nearing twenty one hours..." She trailed off.

"I'm waiting on my ride" The half-asleep American lied easily.

The Wakandan shrugged, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Ok, ill wait with you until they get here"

"Girl if you don't go somewhere" Xureila mumbled under her breath so that the other woman couldn't hear. "Ok, its gonna take a while he's kind of far away" She said that last sentence out loud.

"That's cool, I have nothing to do anyways. So, what's your name?"

"Xureila. You?"

"I'm Nasila, that means honey in English".

Xureila snorted. "That's so cute. Corny, but cute" She admitted, smiling for the first time in about three days.

Nasila laughed too, shaking her head. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Xureila finally picked her head off the table and looked at the young woman. She was pretty, extremely clear brown skin with a short cut that sported her well-defined coils. "Go 'head?"

"Well... where are you from? Most of us here speak English, but you sound like... I don't know. Like you're actually from..." She trailed off.

"Would you believe if I told you that I have no idea how I got here, and I have no memory of my life in America" Xureila whispered seriously, making Nasila gasp.

"Wait- are-are you serious?" "How did that even happen?"

"I literally just said I don't know" She smirked. "All I had with me is a bag of clothes and a note from my dad... I don't remember what he even looks like"

"Wait, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did" Xureila laughed. She motioned her hand, though, to tell her to go on.

"So, does that mean you don't actually have anywhere to go, and that you aren't waiting for a ride?"

Shit. "I met a guy today. He seems nice" Xureila lied again.

"You're a really good liar, but I don't believe you one bit. Why would you go with a man you barely met? What if-"

"What if he what? Tried to kill me?" She paused and chuckled. "I'd love to see him try. Plus, if you just met me, why are you trying to get me to go with you, then?" She retorted, challenging Nasila.

"I-I wasn't. Well, I was but" Xureila raised a brow, making the obviously shy girl sigh. "It's different...I guess. Out here, women really stick together like crazy. We are the head of society and we have to stick together. So when I seen a sister in need..."

"You run to their aid. I understand" Xureila spoke more softly after hearing that. She was extremely hesitant to trust her, but Nasila seemed sincere enough. "Do you have any place in mind that will let me crash?"

Nasila smiled this time and pointed to the glass door behind them. Xureila turned and was shook. She didn't even notice she was sitting in front of a small bakery shop, especially one with Nasila's face printed on the banner. "It was my grandma's, but she got tired of running it so she handed it down to me. I live in the small apartment upstairs, and I have a futon... if you'd like"

Xureila tried weighing her options, but its not like she had any to begin with. Fuck it, she shrugged. "Ok"

"Great!" Nasila exclaimed making Xureila jump in fright.

What did she get herself into?


	13. King's Dead

It had been a little more than an hour since Xureila had gotten "comfortable" in this new space.

Within that hour, Nasila tried her hardest not to run the semi-frightened American woman off, but she already knew that she had such a strong, overbearing, personality that it was almost inevitable. So, the two young adults settled for a quick tour of the small apartment- literally, it was only paces big- and they opted to cook together. Nasila begged for a simple American recipe, but all she got in return was a stank face from Xureila.

Of course she didn't know any damned recipes. She barely knew her damned self.

"Ehheh" Nasila timidly laughed with a shrug. "Forgot already, sorry" She apologized innocently.

Xureila offered her a small smile. "It's alright". A beat. "What should we make?"

And from there, they pulled random items from the shelves and spice cabinets until they conjured a meal that seemed it fit together. The newly dynamic duo ended up with stove roasted artichoke, brown rice, corn, chicken Yassa, with a side of Kelewele.

As both Xureila and Nasila laid the plates on the table for a buffet styled dinner, they both shook their heads at their selection.

"Ohh, _Umama_ would have a fit if she saw this!" Nasila exclaimed.

Xureila just offered a small smile, before sitting herself down in one of the four chairs. Nasila followed, seating directly across from her.

As the two piled their plates, the room had gotten eerily quiet, making Nasila slightly uncomfortable. While she was not usually alone, she is always one for conversation. She does not understand the dynamic of a comfortable silence.

So this uncomfortable silence made her want to claw at her skin.

The only sound to be heard was the two women scraping their spoons against their plates.

Xureila was the first to finish. As soon as she took the first bite, she tried to remember the last thing she ate. Not to say that they didn't offer her food in her confinement, but she was not in the right mental state to even think about eating.

But once she was done, she dropped her hands to her lap and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. She had a full belly, she was warm, she had nice company and a place to lay her head.

Sadly, she knew she would not be able to stay here, but she did not want to think about that just yet.

She sighed deeply, running her hands up and down the front of her pants in an attempt to calm her ever-so rising pulse.

Nasila tried to hold her tongue, but she could not help feeling a little _off_. I mean, she did initially invite a total stranger into her home without hesitation, but now that Xureila is obviously mentally disconnected, she is becoming a bit unsettled. Okay, she is totally freaked out.

"Hey, Xureila" Nasila called out to the dread-head.

Xureila did not respond immediately like Nasila desired. Instead, she took a deep breath that she inhaled through her nose and released through her parted lips.

"Yes?"

"If you want, you can head to bed and I'll clean all of this up-"

"No, no it's fine! I promised I'll help, so I will"

"No, you look like you're about to pass out. I got this"

Xureila seemed to slump deeper in her chair "Are you sure?" She slurred.

"Yeah, go head. Go to sleep" Nasila smiled softly. Xureila wasn't able to make any further comments. Her body was finally shutting down on the weight of the day's trauma. She didn't even have the energy to move to the futon that Nasila set up for her. Xureila finally felt a sense of peace... Serenity. In her subconscious mind, she wished she could stay in this tiny apartment with the overly annoying roommate, but that would be impossible.

The next morning was something she could not describe. She was startled awake- yet again- by Nasila. She felt her body getting shaken roughly and when she finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with her make-shift roommate's tearful gaze.

"Is it true?" She sobbed.

Xureila blinked in confusion, using her hands to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What?" She asked in a groggy sleepy voice.

Nasila was having a hard time speaking in between her tears. She had a hand over her heart with her head thrown backwards so her face was pointed towards the heavens above. "You need to get out" Was all she was able to make out.

Xureila's heart dropped. Of course she was gonna leave, but she thought she would at least have a little time. "Wait, what is going on? Nasila, you can trust me!"

"Fuck!" Nasila cursed, making Xureila jump in fright. "Get out! Get out! GO!" Xureila damn near jumped from the futon she didn't remember even moving to and ran to the bathroom.

She hurriedly slammed the door behind her and locked it, just in case. Xureila looked around frantically trying to find something, _something_ , that could help her out right now. She saw a window and immediately stepped to it, slightly struggling to lift it open. As she peered out, she was the seemingly calm citizens of Wakanda running around. "What the hell" She whispered to herself. With one last struggle, she was able to lift the window, and the first thing she heard was a blood-curdling scream from an older woman accompanied by a younger man. The younger man just held her while he wiped his own tears.

There were screams and shouts of horror all around, and she had no idea why.

Three rough pounds at the door cut her off from her investigation. "Xureila, you need to come out _now_ " Nasila demanded in a voice that did not sound like hers.

And when the door opened, everything felt like it was in slow motion. From the door of the bathroom was the clear view across the room of the television. It seemed like a news cast, but all she could focus on was the image plastered in the top left corner of the screen.

It was T'Challa.

Though she understood not one lick of Xhosa, she was sure she knew what was going on. But she still had to ask.

"T-That's T'Challa!" Xureila managed to sputter out. Nasila's head whipped towards the obviously senile American woman before her.

"Do not act like you do not know what is happening!" Nasila accused. "I know you have something to do with this! You need to go, _now_ and I will not ask you again! I will not get caught up in... _whatever_ you are involved in! GO!" Nasila actually screamed, letting her tears fall freely down her face.

Xureila's vision was blinded by tears of her own as she made her way to the door. She wanted to say something for herself, but the door was snatched open and she was pushed out.

From here, the sounds of the screaming Wakandans rang in her ears, and she could not help but feel something. Was it her fault?

Wait.

She still never knew what actually happened.

So, she headed to the streets.

The people were hysterical. This is something she would never think she would see in real life- this was something that only belonged in a horror film.

Then there was this shrieking alarm sound. It seemed like the longer it rang, the louder the sound became. Although Xureila was not a genius, she knew what that bell meant.

It was Wakanda's very own hell alarm. After the ringing caused for the citizens to stop and listen, a voice rang out.

It wasn't just any voice, it was the voice of Okoye- the General in the King's guard. Xureila desperately tried to strain her ears, hoping she would be able to make out at least _one_ word from the foreign language. And as she listened, she heard her name which sent her into a state of pure panic.

What if Okoye just issued a search against her?

Xureila snapped out of her thoughts and immediately spun to speed walk through the crowded streets, but was stopped by two hands grasping her shoulders. The American born woman shrieked and blindly swatted at the hands of her assailant until she heard Nasila's voice shushing her.

"Shut up!" She hissed, successfully restraining Xureila's hands.

"Whatever she said I did, I-"

Nasila cut her off again, slapping a hand over her mouth. "We can't talk here" She whispered. Nasila threw a vibranium woven blanket over Xureila's body to hide her face as she escorted her through the streets. Nasila was not stupid enough to take her back to her own place, so they walked and walked until they got somewhere a little less familiar.

"Bitch! What went down at the palace?!" Nasila broke the silence first, crossing her arms over her chest with attitude. "Don't lie either, or I'll turn you over to the new King!"

Xureila's face screamed _bitch, what_ but all that left her mouth was "huh? You must have forgotten that I don't speak Xhosa, so I have been confused since you threw me out. Which, now I'm confused about since you sought me out literally less than two minutes after!"

"It's not like you got that far away" Nasila mumbled shrugging.

"Can you _please_ tell me what's going on" Xureila begged. Nasila nodded, looked over both of their shoulders before pushing open a door that resembled something from an abandoned building. The two went in and Nasila secured the door back into its original place before sitting on an old love seat.

"This is my grandma's storage unit. I felt like this might be the only safe place for you right now. But this morning when I woke up, I sat down to watch some TV. started with my soap operas, but then I got bored so I turned on the news" She paused after this to take a deep breath. "At first, I was confused because I tuned in mid sentence. But once I finally caught hand of what was going on, they said that the King was dead... That there was a man in America born to Prince N'Jobu who came today to claim the throne. I guess he won" She said dejectedly. "General put out a message for you-she said to stay where you are. Does she know..." Nasila trailed off. Xureila knew what she meant.

"No, she does not know that I'm with you. Princess Shuri gave me this bracelet-"

"Ohh!" Nasila squealed, pulling the bead set from her back pocket. "This one?!"

Xureila shrieked and slapped the bracelet to the ground. "Jesus! Where did you find that?"

"Umm... the bushes down the street from my house. It was vibrating, so I grabbed them. Girl what is your problem?"

"If you have those then that means they know where we are! She was using that to track me, she told me they would find me after-"

"After what?! I swear, I know I'm supposed to be serious right now, girl, but this is better than any soap opera I've ever watched!" Nasila exclaimed.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I was just asleep in my cell when the Princess and her guard came to wake me. They told me to get out before _he_ came. I don't know who _he_ is but...I thought they were talking about T'Challa"

"Wait? The Princess broke you out of jail?! Who are you?" The Wakandan born woman giggled.

"Please be serious, Nasila. I think they knew the new King was coming and they wanted me to leave"

"But why?"

"I don't know" Xureila whined. She was under a lot of stress, _too much_ stress. "God, this is too much" She continued, pulling at her locs.

Nasila sighed, not quite sure what she should do. That was until the discarded Kimoyo beads started a low hum that alerted the two women.

"Oh my god" Xureila mumbled.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"No?" She answered which sound more like a question than a confidant statement.

The two young women circled around the humming bracelet just watching it illuminate until Xureila bent down to hold it in her hands.

"How do I answer?" She whispered. Nasila gave her a lingering look before swiping her own thumb across the single purple bead.

It was then that Princess Shuri's face popped up as a hologram. "Sister! You're okay?!" She exclaimed in a shaky voice.

Xureila nodded wildly. "Y-yes I'm here. Shuri I-"

"There is already someone on their way to get you. Listen, sister, we have to get you to the mountains. I think I have a theory why you were brought here, and if I am correct than you are not safe, ok?"

"New King? Where's..." Xureila trailed off, not wanting to complete her sentence. Even though Nasila already told her, she just wanted to make sure.

That's when a sob erupted from the Princess. "He is gone". Shuri was having a hard time processing her brother's death, seemingly because of how close they were. Xureila and Nasila watched with tears of their own at Shuri's actions. Then, there was another face that popped into the hologram.

It was the Queen Mother. She offered Xureila a small smile before speaking in her usual grace. "Xureila, dear, Nakia is on her way. She led us on the path to the mountains and she retreated to retrieve you. She shall be there any minute now"

...

Nakia and Xureila hiked up the mountain in silence. It was then she remembered that she had not eaten since the previous night when she started feeling a little weary. "Not to be a brat, but are we close? I just haven't eaten since last night and-"

"You are alright" Nakia chuckled genuinely. "We are close maybe-"

She was interrupted by the sound of something lurking behind them. She spun and saw a well-built man clad in white furs standing right behind them.

"Nakia" Xureila whispered, staring down another man also draped in the white fur who blocked their straight away path.

"Shh, stay close to me" Nakia whispered back, holding out her arm to scoop Xureila closer to her side.

One of the men barked making the two women jumped. After the initial bark, more followed coming from the trees and surrounded them until they were circled around men in the furs. "Do not panic" Nakia coached calmly.

* * *

 **I feel like my chapters are too damn short, so here is some extra effort into compacting content in a chapter (yuhh).**

 **It was gonna be longer, but I cut it. Might be a part two to this chapter.**

 **enjooyyyyyy**


End file.
